6 months in a sand prison
by OokamiBella
Summary: A Girl sent to Suna to seal an alliance full summary inside gaaraxOc
1. SummaryI hate this

**-------------6 months in a sand prison------------**

**A/N A story that is in the making, I've got to finish my other one too but I have major writers block on that one o.O**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto..at lest not yet muhahahahahhahahahahahahahaha (cough)**

**-----prologue----**

A Girl thrown out of the village of the mist at age 6 . The powerful Demon shikyou inside of the young one.

Last Name- Takara

First Name-Yuri

Hair color- Black with red streaks

Eye color- Crimson red.

She made her way to Konaha where she was took in by Kakashi.

Yuri became a chunin at the age of 12 and a jounin at 14 ,Now at 16 ,A powerful woman in the leaf village she was asked to go to the village hidden in the sand To fix a broken alliance .for the lest 6 months.

What will happen when this feisty konichi meats with the Shakaku container , and his two Sand sibs..'

**A/N well the story will be much better trust me.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuri sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow she missed her friends well more like friend Uzamaki Naruto, believe it ! She chuckled at the catch fraise even when she told him she'd be gone for at lest six months with a guy she was a little afraid of. He waved to her yelling "You can do it! Believe it".

She once again sighed as the gates to Suna had appeared "Oh joy I'm here" she said sarcastically . She looked up at the guard and yelled " Konoha jounin here for alliance" He replied with a curt nod and opened the gates to Yuri's new home. "Great Sand" Yuri mumbled. All and all she was in a bad mood she **_hated_** sand, she **_hated_** the heat and she **_hated_** that she had to spend 6 months in this prison some people call home.

"_What do you expect this IS the village hidden in the SAND"_ she silently corrected herself. "uh now where do I go?" she wondered out loud

"KazeKage's house now where's that" She continued to ponder out loud Yuri continued to walk along the street, filled with children until she came to a woman holding a little girl, "Excuse me ms. May you please tell me where the KazeKage's house is?" She asked replacing her angry frown with a sincere smile.

"Oh you don't want to go there" The lady warned "_Your right I don't." _"I have to this is my mission" Yuri simply replied. 'right around the corner you can't miss it and be careful" The Lady answered. Yuri walked away sweat making it's way down her pale skin "_I'm gonna die I'm gonna die_" was all she thought as she dragged her black sandaled feet in the sand , reluctantly turning the corner.

Sure enough the woman was right, The KazeKage's house was easy to spot. It was much larger then the houses that surrounded it and in gold letters on the front door read " Kazekage" .

Yuri slowly walked to the house and knocked on the door politely. A blond Konichi opened the door "May I help you?" She asked sounding annoyed. "Yes I'm Takara Yuri, I was sent from KonohaYuri answered quickly. "Oh I'm Temari , come in" Temari greeted replacing her annoyed voice with a welcoming one.

End chapter One** please Review I think I did pretty well no flames please unless they help me improve my writing in any way.**


	2. Boredom

**A/N Thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer-I Don't own Naruto !**

Yuri followed Temari into her home. "That's Kankoru" Temari said pointing to a face painted boy sitting on the sofa. 'Yo' was his simple response. Yuri stayed silent but nodded silently as a greeting. Really she was very bored, no fights , no cussing not even an argument over a remote, well then again she could use a break from her normal hectic life. 'Lets go tell Gaara you're here" Temari stated "_break over" _Yuri thought following the blond shinobi up the stairs.

"_Yuri calm yourself he wont kill you on the spot for breathing wrong, he can't be a ruthless monster he's probably like Naruto , okay a little less hyper but misunderstood right? Right."_ Yuri told herself.

Before she knew it they were in front of a plain wooden door. Temari knocked on it hesitantly . "Come In" a voice behind the door said blankly. Temari opened the door , shoved Yuri in and retreated down stairs . Yuri found herself rather surprised. When Sakura had described this 'Monster' she hadn't mentioned he was cute!.

"What" Gaara said directing his stare at her. "H-here from Konoha sir" Yuri blurted out. "Oh you will be staying to the room left of here you may leave" He said continuing to be monotone. Yuri did as she was told scurrying out of the room closing the door behind her. She took a left and discovered another plain wooden door.

She slowly opened the door. The walls of the room were black with a dark gray floor 'Not a big fan of color I guess" She mumbled, looking at the black bed. She placed her red backpack on the bed. "_Now what?_' she wondered feeling bored again. She sighed after about ten minutes of fumbling around the room for something to do, she took out a piece of paper and a pen, and started to doodle. Yuri held up the image, but jump when she saw what she drew "_why the hell did I draw him?' _she asked herself looking at the sketch of Gaara.. "I am bored so bored very very bored really bored" she sang Falling back unto her bed. "_Idea"_ Yuri sat back up and grabbed her guitar .

**"I Miss You"**

I miss you,  
I miss you're smile,  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though we're different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,

I miss you,  
Shalalalala,  
I miss you (Hannah Montana) A knock on Yuri's door stopped her singing "come in" she said blandly.

Temari's head popped in "Dinner" she said plainly.

**A/N sorry it's so short but I've got to go to the hospital to visit my friend he was riding his bike and he got hit by a car Review please**


	3. That did not just happen

**A/N Thanks for the reviews **

**Minimuffin-on-acid- Love the name lol, Thanks here's your update**

**Oddinary- Thank you**

**Falconfire- here's your update**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto!**

Yuri placed her guitar back in it's case and went down stairs . "Beware Kankoru cooked today" Temari whisperd as She sat down. Kankoru placed a plate of some green thing in front of Yuri. '_ew ew ew ew ew' '_uh what the hell is it?' Temari asked staring at her plate 'I-I think mine just moved" Yuri added on moving away from the unidentifiable and maybe inedible object. Gaara just sat their poking it with his fork as if to make sure it wasn't alive.

Yuri stared at the 'meal'. 'who wants Pizza my treat!' Yuri offered pushing the green substance away. "Yes pizza good" Temari said picking up her plate, and taking it to the sink, Yuri followed close behind. After placing the plate in the sink she turned around only to come face to face with the red headed KazeKage. She gasped in surprise, blushed a light pink then moved out of his way.

Temari ordered the pizza, then went into the living room to watch T.V Kankoru followed. _"uh wait don't leave me here" _Yuri thought as she followed the face painted teen. "There's nothing on T.V' Kankoru wined. "_Yep Bored again, It seem like everything's boring around here Gasp! I sounded like Shikamaru" _Yuri thought fumbling with a stray strand of hair that made it's way over her eyes.

_Ding twang _" Umm what's with the bell?' Yuri asked curiously. _ "_Kankoru's to lazy to fix it' Temari said pointing at the puppet master. Yuri pushed herself up from the gray tattered couch and headed for the door.

Yuri placed the Cheese pizza on the coffee table in front of the three sand siblings._ "Hold on **three**" _Yuri repeated in her mind. She was so lost in her own bored thoughts that she hadn't noticed the red headed Sand sibling sit down**next** to her. "_Jeez I have to pay more attention" _She lectured herself taking her seat between Gaara, and Temari.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night sleeping was hard for the young Ebony and crimson haired Shinobi. She tossed and turned tangling in the blankets in the process. Trying to untangle the unruly blankets she rolled over to far and with a thud landed face first on the hard floor. "Ow" Yuri mumbled still trying to untangle herself. She lifted her head up too a knock at the door. "Come in!" She yelled frustrated. "What was that" a monotone voice asked. "_umm okay don't come in!"_ Yuri thought looking at the sight before her.

Yep the one and only KazeKage was standing at her door…..In his boxers. Yet again a light blush reached Yuri's Face. "Uh- I- Um- sort of fell." She mumbled embarrassed that a jounin, who could easily get out of traps silently couldn't even get out of a bed cover. "Oh" He mumbled. _"Yep he's just going to leave me here" _Yuri thought disappointed but was snapped out of her thoughts as she was set free.

She looked up To she Gaara holding the blanket, "Umm Thanks" Yuri said slowly crawling on her bed. Gaara placed the blanket on top of her before retreating back to his own room.

"That did not just happen" Yuri said sighing dreamily

**A/n Hope you liked This, My friend is still in the hospital, still no news as far as I know he's still in a comma fighting for his life…Yeah review please…. Ja ne!**


	4. A new day

**A/n Thanks for the reviews**

**I don't own Naruto! Or I turn to you By Christina Aguilera **

**gazer of life- Thanks and I have some good news he out of his coma! ) **

**Tala's Number 1 Lover - Thanks**

**minimuffin-on-acid- Thanks and I'd have to say his boxers would be….Blue! Lol**

………………………………

Yuri squinted her eyes, The sun seemed much brighter in Suna then it did in Konoha .

She rolled over on her side in order to see the red digital clock she had placed on the wooden night stand.

7:30 she groaned as she pushed her self out of bed causing the black blankets to fall onto the gray covered floor. She staggered her way over to the dark wooden dresser , pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans and a blue t-shirt that read "**_I know Kung fu and 50 other dangerous words'_**.

She opened the Door to the bathroom her and Temari shared. Placed her clothes on the counter, undressed and took along hot shower. As she washed her hair she started to sing.

_**When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
when I'm scared,  
losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.**_

Meditating in his Room Gaara found it hard to concentrate with someone singing.

He stomped out to where the noise was coming from.

He found himself in front of the bathroom door, he pressed his ear next to it to listen better.

**_For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and_**  
**_I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you..._**

By the time Yuri had finished the song she had also finished her shower, got dressed and dried her hair.

Gaara removed his ear from the door when the singing stopped "_Can love really do that?"_ Was the question that came into his mind over and over again.

Yuri walked out of the bath room humming an unknown tune 'Morning Gaara" She piped cheerfully. "_Wait..Gaara? Gaara!" _"Umm.. I mean good morning KazeKage sir" She corrected her self turning back to face him.

"Call me Gaara" Gaara answered blandly before passing her, then heading downstairs.

"Okay then, Isn't he full of surprises" She mumbled to herself before following the red head down the stairs.

Gaara went right into the library. Yuri just stood there wondering what to do. "Yuri lets go shopping" Temari cheered dragging the younger girl towards the door.


	5. Every girl loves a guy with panda boxers

**A/N very sorry for the very late update; computer problems; health problems; boyfriend problems; therapy; Birthday & NOW IM ON ANTI DEPRESSANTS ( they make u super happy : )**

**So uh yeah where was I? oh right ****I don't own Naruto **

**Thanks too all of my wonderful reviewers you guys rock my socks ( the socks I'm wearing have little gothic ducks on them , so you definitely rock a way lot )**

**bleachyum- wow I'm getting a lot of boxer questions…uhmm for the sake of Panda- Chan lovers everywhere lets say Gaara was wearing blue boxers with cute little pandas on them mmkay:**

You all know every girl would just die for a hot misunderstood guy in blue panda boxers 

* * *

Stores passed rapidly ; Maroon eyes tried desperately to take in the sights that seemed to be only flashes of colors.

"Temari-Chan?" Yuri asked trying to keep up with the older teenager

"Yeah?" Temari replied still looking forward, her hand latched on to the younger girls wrist, pulling her along.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Store"

"_Wow that's very specific_" Yuri thought sarcastically , trying her best not to trip over her own feet

Finally the teens stopped, in front of a normal looking boutique , Temari's smile widened as she pushed open the stores door activating a bell to ring as the door slowly swung open

Yuri was shocked there seemed to be endless racks of clothes , in all different varieties of colors.

"Holy hell" Yuri stuttered dashing forward to the nearest rack of clothing

Gaara sighed , he couldn't seem to keep his mind on his paper work, the song kept ringing in his head no matter what he did to get it out.

The words made no sense, _if love is a weakness how does it make you strong ?_

_**For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.**_

"ARG!" Gaara yelled angrily slamming his pencil against the aged wooden Kazekage desk

"_Yashamaru what does this all mean, your words,this song?"_

The last words of a once beloved uncle ran through the red heads mind

Yashamaru with explosive tags covering his body, had asked Gaara to "Please die"

A headache made its way into Gaara's senses

He instantly grabbed his head

"_What this hasn't. hasn't happened since after the fight with Naruto"_

This was all to much for the still teenaged Kazekage

So in a desperate attempted to escape the need for answers to his question

He set off into the now night time sky hoping from roof to roof, as if running from all his troubles

* * *

Across town Yuri wished she could do the same

" I am not wearing that!' She screamed pointing to the short baby blue skirt in Temari's hands

"Why not!?" Temari whined

"I don't do skirts" Yuri stated shrugging her shoulders

Temari reached for her fan

"No0o0o0o0o0o0o" Yuri screamed running out of the small store away from the angry temari

**

* * *

**

DUN DUN DUNNNN

**Writers block :**

**Review pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

Sweat dripped down Gaara's forehead. His blue-green eyes focused only on his target . Adrenaline work it's way through his veins, another kunai rushed through the air, and once again hit the bulls eye on a practice dummy.

It's been three long days since that fretful night that he had jumped out his window in attempt to escape his thoughts. It didn't do him much good, the only time his thoughts were taken from the subject of love was when he looked into those all too familiar eyes.

The crimson eyes of Yuri, this girl that had suddenly entered his life, Before she came his life was relatively calm, and in a way he hated her for complicating it. To him she was like a new subject to study

For the past three days he had watched her with a very close eye. Its gotten to the point where he knows that when she's uncomfortable her eyes twitch in an irritating way, and when she's happy she hums .

All these annoying habits didn't affect Gaara in the lest bit though, and that's what bothers him most, if it where anyone else he would of certainly killed them by now.

Gaara clasped onto the cold ground. The desert was silent, with only the sound of his fast beating heart, and the flapping of a bird's wings over head. He silently dragged himself to his feet and into the busy streets of the town in witch he was controller of.

The streets bustled with busy shoppers. With only ten shopping days left till Christmas it wasn't unusual to find every store packed . " Christmas, another meaningless time wasting holiday" The KazeKage mumbled under his breathe. Seeing smiles on everyone's face was a bit sickening to him after all, what did he himself have to be happy for?

He opened the door to his home, only to be welcomed by more sickening Christmas cheer. Holiday music blared and green and red ribbons were now adorned around the household . Yuri , balancing on a ladder was placing a star on top of the ridiculously large Christmas tree Kunkaru and Temari had brought home just days earlier .

"Hey , your back" Yuri stated smiling. "Humph" Gaara replied instantly heading towards the stair case.

" Someone's a bit ANTI SOCIAL today" Yuri called after him.


End file.
